chartsetersdatafandomcom-20200215-history
AT Chart
AT Chart was started in December 2015 and continues to the present. It exists on the Scene13Toplist channel and is operated by Aurora Dash. It has 30 positions and is a pure voting chart. Records Longest Time At #1 7 weeks Dusk Till Dawn- Zayn ft. Sia (2017) 5 weeks Burn It Down- Ahzee & Faydee (2016) The Greatest- Sia (2016) Alone- Alan Walker (2016-2017) Mama- Jonas Blue ft. William Singe (2017) Feels- Calvin Harris ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, & Big Sean (2017) Toy- Faydee ft. WSTRN (2017-2018) Habibi Albi- Faydee ft. Leftside (2018) 4 weeks Kings & Queens- Italobrothers (2015-2016) Faded- Alan Walker (2016) I Took A Pill In Ibiza- Mike Posner (2016) In My Blood- The Veronicas (2016) Symphony- Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson (2017) Longest Time On Chart 24 weeks Side To Side- Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj (2016-2017) 23 weeks The Big Big Beat- Azealea Banks (2016) Dusk Till Dawn- Zayn ft. Sia (2017-2018) 22 weeks I Took A Pill In Ibiza- Mike Posner (2016) 21 weeks Into You- Ariana Grande (2016) Shape Of You- Ed Sheeran (2017) I Like It- Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin (2018) 20 weeks Havana- Camilla Cabello ft. Young Thug (2017) Rainbow- Sia (2017-2018) 19 weeks Dangerous Woman- Ariana Grande (2016) Where's The Revolution- Depeche Mode (2017) 18 weeks Rockabye- Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie (2016-2017) #1 and #2 by Same Artist * Ed Sheeran ** 1. Castle On The Hill ** 2. Shape Of You Self-Replacement at #1 * Avicii ** Without You (1 week) --> Lonely Together (1 week) Slowest Climb to #1 15 weeks Swish Swish- Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj (2017) 13 weeks Rainbow- Sia (2017) Sad- XXXTentacion (2018) 11 weeks I Like It- Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin (2018) 9 weeks Praise You- Cassiano ft. Cascada (2016) Side Effects- The Chainsmokers ft. Emily Warren 8 weeks Into You- Ariana Grande (2016) More- Faydee (2017) Year-End Number One * 2016: Into You- Ariana Grande * 2017: Dusk Till Dawn- Zayn ft. Sia Song Of The Summer Awarded to the song with the greatest aggregate performance between December and February. * 2015/16: Kings & Queens- Italobrothers * 2016/17: Alone- Alan Walker * 2017/18: Toy- Faydee ft. WSTRN Number One Debuts * You- Lost Kings ft. Katelyn Tarver (2016) * Burn It Down- Ahzee & Faydee (2016) * In My Blood- The Veronicas (2016) * Closer- The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey (2016) * This Is America- Childish Gambino (2018) * Girls Like You- Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B (2018) * Earnest- Vylet Pony ft. Namii (2018) 30-1 Jumps For the first half of 2017, the rules were such that it was extremely difficult to achieve high debuts but relatively easy to achieve huge jumps to #1, which is the opposite of how it is today. During this time, there were no #1 debuts but there were a few instances of songs jumping the maximum possible 29 positions: * Castle On The Hill- Ed Sheeran (2017) * Touch- Little Mix (2017) * Be Mine- Ofenbach (2017) See Also History: AT Chart Number One Hits Rules: AT Chart Rule Set